The present disclosure relates to a method of controlling the definition of an image display device, and more particularly, to a method of displaying a pattern for controlling definition on a screen of an image display device.
As a type of image display device, televisions (TVs) receive a broadcast signal from a broadcasting station to display an image and output sound corresponding to the broadcast signal. Also, a TV is connected to an external device, for example, a Digital Video Disk (DVD) player, set-top box, or a computer and displays various images.
That is, TVs receive a video signal and an audio signal from an external device to output an image corresponding to the video signal and sound corresponding to the audio signal. Generally, TVs and external devices have a function that changes definition information control definition according to a user's manipulation. Herein, the definition information includes information regarding brightness, a contrast ratio, sharpness, and a color.
Image display devices provide a user interface for controlling brightness, a contrast ratio, definition, and a color such that a user changes the quality of a current image.
However, a user manipulates a control bar for controlling definition, and thus, a lot of repetitive controls are necessarily required for changing to definition a user desires.
As a result, since most users lack a specific knowledge of definition, it is difficult for the users to set desired definition.